Nadie lo puede ver
by Luka-sama
Summary: María observaba con diversion, como nadie puede ver como Sherlock comienza a sentir cosas por Molly.


_Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece._

 **Nadie lo puede ver**

María lo había escuchado de John, como Sherlock en más de una ocasión, había humillado cruelmente a Molly (generalmente sin intensión, ya que lo hacía con todos) al respecto de sus sentimientos de la patóloga con el consultor. Muchas veces ella quiso ir donde es sociópata y pegarle en apoyo femenino, pero luego recordaba cómo era Sherlock y se le pasaba el instinto asesino.

Igual ya le había disparado en una ocasión.

El punto es que entendía a todos, que nadie pudiera creer que Sherlock Holmes tuviera un interés real en un ser humano…de forma romántica. Aunque aún veía con diversión algunos fanáticos que apoyaban a Sherlock por su esposo John.

Aunque claro ambos hombres no lo veían tan gracioso cuando ella lo comento.

Además había fingido una relación con u dama de honor, solo por interés. Aunque bueno ella también la había tenido de amiga por interés.

En eso ambos se parecían.

Y por eso ella era consciente de que así como ella pudo caer en amor por John, en alguna parte del mundo había alguien por quien Sherlock irremediablemente se vería atraído.

Pero como la vida es una perra, no hay mayor ironía que amar a alguien que lastimamos.

Como Sherlock interesado en Molly.

Una ironía de la vida.

Lo curioso es que nadie parecía creer en su punto de vista, cuando lanzaba comentarios al azar. Pero ella lo había notado cuando el regreso de los muertos, desde que lo conoció a él y su camino irremediablemente la llevo también a conocer a Molly.

Molly Hooper, una patóloga bastante adorable según su punto de vista, comprometida con su trabajo y buena amistad con sus conocidos. Sin duda veía a Sherlock de forma diferente que otras personas, con genuinos intereses, pero parecía resignada de la vida, no por nada estaba comprometida.

Y fue ahí cuando comenzó todo para ella.

Cuando descubrió la verdad, de forma sutil…poco a poco.

Momento a momento.

…

—Debemos invitar también al prometido de Molly—había comentado John de forma distraída en medio del departamento de Sherlock.

Fue cuando ella giro a verlo, que noto una pequeña mueca en el rostro de Sherlock que le pareció curioso. Fue en ese instante donde su mente proceso que el tipo que le importaba poco las personas, parecía tener una aberración leve por este hombre.

Había visto algunas veces a Molly, por lo cual recordó también el mencionado Thom, que no parecía ser un villano para tener la atención de Sherlock.

Siguieron pensando en invitaciones, sin ningún inconveniente.

…

Sherlock estaba aburrido durante su boda, era claro que su mente no estaba en ese lugar y cada cierto tiempo desviaba la mirada. Le hubiera gustado saber que observaba, pero ella estaba tan encandilada por la presencia de su amor a su lado, que no presto mucha atención.

Aunque cuando estaban recibiendo a las personas para la celebración posterior, pudo ver que en ocasiones Sherlock miraba de reojo a Molly, frunciendo el ceño cuando esta miraba de reojo a su comprometido.

…

No vio a Sherlock después de la boda, ya saben, la luna de miel tuvo sus atenciones más con un bebe en camino. Pero eso no evitaba que cuando sacaran a Sherlock de aquel lugar lleno de drogadictos, hiciera una mueca de dolor al ver las cachetadas que Molly le propinaba, bien merecidas, pero dolorosas.

También cuando este comento que agradecía que no estuviera comprometida por la falta de anillo, pudo ver como Molly parecía furiosa.

Pero María noto otra cosa, noto cierto grado picado en los ojos de Sherlock ante ese tema, como si le pareciera gracioso.

Algo que no tenía sentido para ella.

¿Gracioso que un amigo rompiera un compromiso?

Había prometido cuidarlos a ellos tres, John, bebe y ella. Parecía alguien que tomaba en serio las relaciones de amistad, y dado que John comento que Molly era quien le ayudo a fingir su muerte, pensaba que tenía un grado de confianza mutuo relacionado a una vieja amistad.

Entonces su brillo pícaro, era sin duda algo interesante.

…

María comenzó a tener una amistad por Molly, simplemente por el hecho de que era conocida cercana de John, además de comprobar sus teorías de que tan cercana era para Sherlock. Le pareció bueno cuando la primera vez que la invito a tomar un poco de té, su mirada confundida y desconfiada, al parecer un habito desarrollado luego de sus desventuras con los chicos.

—Tuviste a Sherlock en tu departamento luego que fingió su muerte—comento impresionada.

Eso no era necesario, si como él comento una red que poseía sabía sobre su no muerte y además, incluso su hermano, habría podido ir a cualquier lugar que quisiera.

Pero había elegido estar en la casa del Patólogo.

Interesante.

Molly rio sin humor.

—Es difícil convivir con él, entiendo un poco a John—musito la chica con mirada perdida.

En cambio María sonrió.

—¿Se bañaron juntos?—pregunto solo para molestar.

La otra en cambio casi se ahoga viéndola incrédula, eso significaba un no.

Lástima.

…

—Como siempre tienes un chiquero—se quejó John cuando pasaba un día luego de compras con María por su anterior hogar.

Ella sonrió al ver como Sherlock lo ignoraba viendo detenidamente su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Mientras John se iba a revisar si había algo comestible, ella observo divertida como el mensaje de texto era un simple.

 _No puedo ayudarte, tengo una cita—Molly._

—Supongo que hoy no podrás tener algo para tus experimentos—hablo ella tomando asiento en el usual lugar de su esposo.

Sherlock giro a verle de reojo.

—Es un inconveniente, pero supongo que ya paso la parte de llorar por su anterior relación desastrosa y está en busca de potenciales pretendientes debido a su edad—hablo con un inusual tono molesto.

Una sonrisa algo malvada inundo su rostro.

Como amaba jugar con Sherlock, era tan divertido ver a alguien que cree tener el control de todo, ser manejado con la facilidad con que una mujer puede hacerlo.

—Tal vez este chico sea el indicado, después de todo Molly es una chica inteligente para saber que le conviene—hablo de forma distraída sin mostrar la importancia que tenían sus palabras.

El hombre soltó una risa ausente.

—Salió con un criminal potencial, luego se comprometió con un idiota sin cerebro y estuvo enamorada de un sociópata…su gusto claramente no parece ser el más adecuado—enumero encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno tal vez no estuvo enamorada de ti y solo fuiste un enamoramiento vago—

—Ella me ama—

—No estoy segura, tal vez solo le gusta el reto que presentas, pero aun así es aburrido ser rechazado una y otra vez—

Sherlock giro a verle fastidiado.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Esto es lo único que pude encontrar—hablo John con un plato de galletas que aún estaban sin vencer, sin notar como ambas personas que lo amaban, dejaron el tema de lado.

…

Ir al hospital por control prenatal era bueno para ella, salir y pensar que su vida estaba en orden. Claro que ella al ser una antigua asesina, tenía siempre que estar alerta. Por eso disfrutaba esos momentos donde la vida de otros, era interesante.

Toparse con Molly en el hospital fue un golpe de suerte, rápidamente ella les saludo feliz de ver una pareja de amigos casados que parecían llevarlo bien. Ella se encargaría por su amor a John, que así seguiría.

Comentaron cosas sin sentido, mientras comían algo en la cafetería.

—Sherlock llego ayer a mi departamento, quería hacer un experimento con mi gato porque estaba aburrido—expreso Molly con pesar.

John le dio una mirada de entendimiento, mientras ella alzaba su cabeza interesada.

—Cuando se quedó en mi planta, solía hablar con Toby en ocasiones…comentaba algo sobre ser mejor que el cráneo—musito Molly con una ligera risa.

Mientras John y ella comentaban sobre lo absurdo que era vivir con Sherlock más de una semana, María recordó claramente como el detective consultor, había mandado un mensaje la noche anterior sobre ocupar ayuda con un caso.

No estaba tan libre como recordaba.

Pero igual fue a verla.

…

Ese momento llego un poco antes de navidad luego que se supiera gran parte de su verdad, donde John no quería verla aun y Molly (quien aun sin saber toda la historia) la había acogido en su departamento para que descansara, ocasionalmente Sherlock llegaba de visita y se quedaba hablando con ella sobre lo que pasaba con John, quien había vuelto temporalmente a el departamento con Sherlock.

Ella quería hablar de cualquier tema que no fuera John, pero tampoco planeo tener semejante material cuando hizo la pregunta.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?—comento hablando sobre cuando le disparo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, viendo enojado al gato dormido a su lado.

—Entre en mi palacio mental y tenía tres segundos o menos, cuando me topé con mi hermano y Molly, ambos me ayudaron—había dicho distraído, comenzando a mover la cola del gato.

Quiso decir algo pero Molly decidió regresar, Sherlock comento algo sobre lo mal que se veía su cabello con esa vestimenta, a lo que la patóloga suspiro resignada.

Sin duda Sherlock era un niño, de esos que tiran del pelo de la niña que le gusta.

…

Cuando todo se solucionó con John, cuando Sherlock no fue enviado a la muerte absoluta y cuando parecía que Moriarty regreso, fue cuando ella pudo volver a sonreír. Por muy irónica que fuera la situación. Porque su extraña familia estaba nuevamente unida, como regresar a la calle Barket y tomar un poco de té con la señora Hudson. Si bien Sherlock al instante de venir estaba pensando cómo solucionar todo, se sorprendió de verlo tomar su teléfono cuando John se marchó por algo de comer.

—No sueles usar tu teléfono para hablar con nadie—comento ella de forma ausente.

Sherlock suspiro fastidiado.

—Le mandaba un mensaje a Molly, para asegurar que está bien, Moriarty no la dejaría pasar nuevamente de saber que me ayudo—

Eso la dejo pensando.

—No sueles enviar mensajes—

Ambos se vieron a los ojos nuevamente, fue cuando María noto un extraño brillo de vergüenza en los ojos de Sherlock, que desaparecieron con la llegada de John.

El asunto no murió, ambos lo sabían.

…

El labor de parto es una de las cosas más dolorosas que había vivido y experimentado, que alguien como ella lo dijera, daba un grado de dolor que podría ser insoportable. Fue cuando tuvo a su querida bebe entre sus brazos, con John a su lado, que pudo sonreír alegre de que esto comenzara.

—Sabes recuerdas cuando me dijiste que Sherlock podría comenzar a tener sentimientos por Molly—comento de pronto John de forma pensativa.

María giro a verlo con la bebe en sus brazos.

—Mira—le mostro el teléfono.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza al ver a un Sherlock cansado, en una de las sillas que identifico eran de espera. Pero lo sorprendente era ver a Molly sentada con la cabeza sobre el hombro de este, totalmente dormida al pasar de su trabajo a esperar cuatro horas fuera. El hombre no parecía incomodo, solo tenía una mirada de fastidio sobre la chica.

—No creo que le guste, la está viendo con fastidio—expreso John creyendo sus palabras.

María lo vio con lastima, como cualquier hombre que vea la situación, sin ver claramente en esa fotografía, que el fastidio de Sherlock parecía ser una forma de mostrar cariño. Puesto que no la empujo y parecía que llevaban rato de esa forma, como una de sus manos se apretaba fuertemente, en un vano intento de no moverla en su dirección.

Era como si nadie lo puede ver.

Pero María era una asesina con el talento de leer a las personas.

—Sigue en negación—musito por bajo al Sherlock de la imagen.

Tal vez no era negación, tal vez no sabía cómo expresar emociones.

Pero algo había ahí.

Y ella estaría feliz de verlo cuando nadie, ni ellos mismos parecían poder verlos.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
